A switch device of shower water is disclosed in Chinese patent database in 2011.01.12 with the announcement number CN201702050U. The switch device is disposed to a shower head handle, it mainly comprises a valve sleeve, a spindle, a lock hook, a dial button and a lower cover, an upper cover; the valve sleeve is disposed with a sleeve hole running throughout up and down, the central portion is disposed with a gap groove, one side of the gap groove is fixedly disposed with an elastic element; the spindle is rotatably disposed in the sleeve hole of the valve sleeve in sealing way, the spindle is disposed with a through hole, and it is disposed with ratchets that are annularly arranged corresponding to the gap groove of the valve sleeve; the lock hook and the dial button are movably disposed above the valve sleeve, the lock hook is disposed at the ratchet of the spindle correspondingly, one end of the lock hook is fixedly connected to the dial button, the other end is locked to the ratchet of the spindle, the dial button is linked to the lock hook and it drives the spindle to rotate to switch the shower water; above components are assembled and they are disposed in the accommodating room formed by the lower cover and the upper cover, the integrate is then disposed to the shower head handle, the upper cover is disposed with an opening corresponding to the dial button. However, the structure is complicated, it needs large force to switch, thus making it operated with inconvenience.